The portable communication terminal can be defined as a terminal having a communication module, such as a CDMA (Code Division Multiplexing Access) module, a Bluetooth module, a wired or wireless LAN card, etc. and a microprocessor with an arithmetic capacity for a multimedia function. That is, the portable communication terminal is an electronic device, the examples of which are a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), a smart phone, a hand held personal computer, a mobile phone, a MP3 player and the like.
A recently introduced portable communication terminal has many functions such as satellite DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting), ground wave DMB and PMP (Portable Multimedia Player). As such, users can see movies or TV programs with the portable communication terminal. Thus, the users often utilize the portable communication terminal over a long period of time.
In such a case, there is a problem in that the user can feel fatigue, muscle pain and discomfort with long time hand-held use of the portable communication terminal.
Further, there is another problem in that the broadcasting functions cause an antenna of the portable communication terminal to be longer and the size of the terminal to be larger.
Hereinafter, the prior art portable communication terminal will be described with reference to FIGS. 1 to 3.
FIG. 1 shows a portable communication terminal and a battery charger according to the prior art.
As shown in FIG. 1, a portable communication terminal (1) is charged and supported on a charger (10). A bottom surface (11) of the charger (10) is flat so as to be laid on the ground. Further, a supporting groove (13) is formed at a front face (12) of the charger (10) where the portable communication terminal (1) is inserted.
The portable communication terminal (1) is supported on the supporting groove (13), which is inclined to the ground by a certain angle. Thus, the portable communication terminal (1) supported on the supporting groove is inclined to the ground. The slope of the portable communication terminal (1) causes the user to feel more comfortable when he/she watches movies or television programs over a long period of time with the portable communication terminal.
However, there is a problem in that the user must always carry the support such as the charger. Further, the user cannot adjust the angle of the portable communication terminal slope since the angle of inclination of the support is fixed.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view of a support device for a portable communication terminal according to the prior art. FIG. 3 is an enlarged perspective view of portion III shown in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 2, a support device (30) is coupled to both sides (22, 23) of the portable communication terminal (20). A display (21) is formed at the front face of the portable communication terminal (20). The support device (30) has the ‘U’ shape. A hinge (31) is formed at both ends of the support device (30). The hinge (31) of the support device (30) is rotatably coupled at both sides (22, 23) of the portable communication terminal (20).
As shown in FIG. 3, coupling portions (24) are formed at both sides (22, 23) of the portable communication terminal (20). The coupling portion (24) has a step portion (25) and a flat portion (26).
The support device (30), which is shaped as ‘U’, is rotatably coupled to the coupling portion (24). The support device (30) can rotate from the flat portion (26) to the step portion (25). The portable communication terminal (20) is stably supported in a state such that the hinge (31) is in contact with the step portion (25) and the portable communication terminal (20) is inclined in a certain angle to the ground.
However, there is a problem in that the user cannot adjust the direction to which the portable communication terminal directs with the support device. Also, there is a problem in that the user must always carry the support device for supporting the portable communication terminal.